Sonny With A Chance: The Untold Story
by peacelovemusic8381
Summary: Chapter 1 is the untold story before Sonny became a store. The other chapters are a Channy story. Hope you enjoy : Please leave your reviews to let me know if you'd like me to keep updating :
1. Chapter 1

_Please leave a review and let me know if you would like me to keep writing! (: thanks for reading!! _

**Sonny slid her lunch card, then began to head towards her usual lunch table with her friends Amanda and Lucy. They were picking at their Salisbury Steak disgustedly. "Ohmigosh," Sonny exclaimed, "I'm **_**still **_**in shock." She grinned, referring to her landing a part on her all-time favorite television show **_**So Random! **_

"**Yeah," Lucy said blandly, frowning down at her tray. **

"**Okay, what's up?" Sonny said strictly, intently watching her friends. They had been acting so disappointed for her ever since she broke the news to them. Amanda rolled her eyes and side-glanced at Lucy, who finally looked up.**

"**What's up?" She raised her arched eyebrows, "What's up? You're leaving for Hollywood tomorrow and you wanna know what's **_**up**_**?" Sonny knit her eyebrows together in confusion.**

"**Wait, you guys are angry because I'm leaving? You guys should be happy for me!" Sonny said, fighting back tears.**

"**We **_**are**_**, Sonny!" Amanda explained, "But it's not fair. You're pretty much-uh-trading us for fame, you know?" Sonny shook her head.**

"**Trading you for fame?" She shoved her tray away and stood up, "Nice way to say good-bye to me, guys." She walked the halls and stopped at her locker. Number 32. **

**She did her combination quickly and the locker spun open. She stared at the photos she had cut out of magazines. Ones of Chad Dylan Cooper from **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**and others from the cast of **_**So Random! **_**She sighed unhappily, "Why does it have to be so complicated?" She murmured to herself. She took her cell phone out of her backpack and began to speed dial her mother. **

"**What is it, Sonny, I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Ms. Monroe said anxiously, whispering into her Blackberry. **

"**Mom, I don't know if I can do it." Sonny whispered back while passing kids eyed her suspiciously, obviously trying to eavesdrop on her. **

"**Do what?" Her mother said, "Go to Hollywood?" She began to laugh, "Psh, please, darling, you'll be fine. Oops, gotta go!" Her mother hung up on her quickly. Sonny threw her phone into her locker, ignoring the loud crash it made as it hit the metal. She slammed her locker shut and leaned up against it, sliding down to the floor. She hugged her legs tightly to her chest and sighed, thinking critically about her options. **

**The bell rang, signaling the end of seventh period **_**and **_**the end of the school day. Students filed out of the doors towards the buses, but Sonny held back, waiting for her friends. She caught Amanda before she hit the doors. "Mandy, wait!" She called, grabbing the sleeve of her hoodie and pulling her back.**

"**I'm leaving tomorrow and I can't leave things the way we did." Sonny said, looking down at her feet, "So . . . Do you wanna come help me pack?" Amanda shook her head.**

"**Are you serious? You're seriously asking me to come pack after you're just going to pick up and leave for Hollywood?" Amanda began to walk for the doors, "No thanks." Sonny opened her mouth to say something, but her friend was already gone and Lucy was nowhere in sight. **

"**Sonny?" A deep voice said behind her. She whirled around and came face-to-face with her crush, Dylan. "Sonny Monroe? Aren't you, like, going to Hollywood to become a celebrity or something?" Sonny gulped.**

"**Y-Yeah, something like that." She stammered, staring into his hypnotizing blue eyes.**

"**Coo-" He said, his voice trailing off, "So . . . Can I have your number?" Sonny's deadbeat day suddenly became bright and sunny. Dylan was actually asking for her number.**

"**S-Sure! You can text me anytime, I'm always with my phone in case of emergencies. Not the modern man, no problem! You can always call, I love to chat. Of-Of course, I won't talk about boys with **_**you **_**I've-I've got girl friends for that but-but I'm gonna stop babbling now." She said sheepishly, handing him her phone number. **

"**Great. Text me when you get Megan Fox's autograph. Then you can mail it to me!" He smiled thankfully before leaving. Sonny frowned. She was just being used. The hallway was empty and she realized she had probably missed her bus. **

_**Oh well, **_**She thought, shrugging, **_**Might as well just walk home**_**. **

**The Wisconsin air was chilly, but Sonny was too distracted to close her window. She was tossing clothes after clothes into suitcases while watching **_**So Random! **_**She couldn't believe she was actually going to meet Tawni Hart. **

"**That's it for **_**So Random! **_**tonight folks!" Marshall, the director/creator said to the live audience. "Also, we are getting ready to welcome our newest cast member, Sonny Monroe!" Suddenly, Sonny's picture exploded onto the screen. She gasped and squealed.**

"**Ohmigosh!" She cried, "That's me! That's me!" Her mother chuckled and hugged her tightly. **

"**I'm so proud of you. This'll be great, I promise." Sonny looked into her mother's promising eyes and gulped. She wished she could've sent a text to Amanda or Lucy, telling them her picture was just on TV. But then she remembered that they weren't speaking. **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny sat in the _So Random! _dressing room, silently wishing she could've sent pics to her best friends in Wisconsin. But she couldn't. No, she wasn't going to be the sweetheart this fight. She was going to stick up for herself and _not _give in.

"Ugh, I can't do it!" She whipped out her new white iPhone and then sighed, putting it back in her purse. Suddenly, a girl in a facial mask emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a fluffy pink robe and slippers and had a towel wrapped around her hair to make it dry faster.

"Ohmigosh! Tawni Hart!" She cried. Tawni screamed.

"Who are you? Do you want an autograph?" She offered, shaking slightly.

"No, no," Sonny giggled, "I'm Sonny Monroe, the newest cast member. I'm taking Mia's place since she quit."

"Yeah . . .," Tawni said slowly, "_quit_."

"Ohmigosh," Sonny cried again, snatching the black wig off of the mannequin's head that was sitting on Tawni's vanity. "The _actual _wig that you wore on the _actual _sketch on the _actual _show!" She sniffed it, then tossed it on her head and posed in front of the mirror, smiling ear-to-ear.

Tawni chuckled, "And _I _can't believe you're _actually _here." She giggled, then frowned, "Um, aren't you going to change out of your pajamas before rehearsal?" She eyed Sonny's Target clothes disgustedly.

"P-Pajamas?" Sonny looked down at her outfit, "These-These are my actual clothes." Tawni's eyes widened and she scurried off, leaving Sonny standing there, confused.

After rehearsal had wrapped up, Sonny had decided to take a taxi home and let her mother take her time shopping for trinkets for their new apartment. "Oh, darn it!" She cried, realizing she had left her purse in the dressing room. She borrowed a golf cart and took it back to the stage she was pretty sure _So Random! _was in.

She walked in a saw that everything was dark. She could hear muffled voices back in a dressing room somewhere. She stepped onto what felt like a set and, suddenly, a spotlight shown on her. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," A familiar voice said.

Sonny squinted, "Chad Dylan Cooper!" She cried. Then frowned. The cast of _So Random! _had told her everything that the evil Chad had done and she suddenly wasn't too excited to see him. But, seeing him up close and personal under the soft light made her heart skip a beat. As much as she didn't want to admit it, it did.

"That's me. Now, why are you on our set?" Sonny gulped.

"Wrong studio. Sorry," She wanted to turn around and run out of there, but her legs wouldn't move. They kept her standing there, gazing into Chad's eyes. She gulped again, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him and scream, "Ohmigosh, you smell like Abercrombie!"

"No, don't be sorry." As much as _Chad _didn't want to admit it, his heart skipped a few beats also when he saw Sonny's beautiful face. "Want a tour? We have a meditation room," He sing-songed.

"Um," Sonny wanted to stomp her foot and scream _No! You are a two-faced, backstabbing, spoiled, Hollywood brat! You are in _no _way more famous than _So Random! _so put a sock in it! _But all she could utter was, "Meditation room?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." He grabbed her arm and tugged her towards two glass doors. When he opened them, she spotted two girls meditating on their mats.

"Wow, this is awe-"

"Sh!" The girls shushed in unison.

"Sorry," She whispered, "This is awesome." Chad rolled his eyes and smiled that lopsided smile Sonny loved about him.

"Here, let's go to my dressing room. It's _full _of me." Chad joked, leading Sonny down the hallway. He was about to swing open his door when, suddenly, Sonny heard Tawni calling her name.

"Sonny!" She was screaming, "Sonny!"

"Ah!" Sonny cried, awakening from her dream. She was under a warm blanket on the couch in their dressing room. "What? Time to rehearse?"

"Uh, yeah!" Tawni fixed her make-up in the mirror, "And were you dreaming about Chad?" She narrowed her eyes at Sonny.

"Um, why?"

"Oh, 'cause usually people don't go 'Chad! Chad, wait!' in their dreams." She rolled her eyes and scoffed. Sonny stiffened and, thankfully, her phone buzzed.

"A text?" She yawned. Her eyes widened when she saw it was from Lucy. She quickly opened it.

**Lucy: How's Hollywood? **

**Sonny: Pretty good. We are about to rehearse, so don't 4get to watch So Random tomorrow night(: **

**Lucy: Yeah. I g2g, don't want 2 get in trouble w/ Math teach.**

Sonny figured it best not to respond. But, when Lucy suddenly called her phone, she knew something was up. "Lucy, I thought you were in Math class?" Lucy gulped and sounded like she was all choked up.

"S-Sonny,"

"What? What is it Luce?" Sonny braced herself for Lucy to respond.

"Miss Walters? What is our rule about cell phones? Gimme it!" The principal's cranky voice sounded over the phone. The line went dead.

"Sonny? Sonny, you coming?" Tawni was standing in the doorway, fixing her hair in her compact mirror.

"What? Oh . . . Um . . . Yeah, be right there." She bit her lower lip and pulled the blanket over her head. Lucy would _never _get in trouble. Especially not for something so low, like sneaking a text or phone call during class. Lucy was a straight A student and had been on the High Honor Role since Kindergarten. She would start studying for a test two weeks before it was. So Sonny knew she was taking major chances by calling her during class. She gulped, praying it wasn't something tragic.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny bounced her leg up and down impatiently, waiting for her phone to buzz. She gulped, praying that Lucy would call her back. They had just wrapped up rehearsal and, apparently, Chad was coming to visit Tawni to tell her something. What exactly? Sonny had no clue.

"Tawni?" Chad's head poked around the side of the door. Sonny's heart skipped a beat at his wonderful face.

"C-Chad?" She stammered, "Hey," She fixed her hair discreetly, "Tawni isn't here right now, she's still talking to Marshall about her sketch idea." Sonny rolled her eyes, hating the fact that she might have to play a giant bologna.

"Oh, mind if I hang here?" He waltzed in before Sonny could answer and casually took a seat on the leopard recliner.

"What are you here for?" Sonny clutched her phone harder, wondering if maybe, just maybe, she grasped it hard enough, Lucy would call. No luck.

"Eh, just gotta tell her that Portia wants her to guest star." He shrugged, flipping his hair, "But for manipulating reasons, of course." Chad caught himself staring at Sonny's gorgeous eyes and quickly looked down. "So?"

"Um, Chad?" Sonny looked down at her shoes, "You know I-I don't _really _hate you. I-" _Bzzzzzz, bzzzzz_. Her phone began to buzz vigorously. "Oh, hold on!"

She pressed TALK, "Luce? What's wrong?"

"Um, sweetie?" Ms. Monroe's voice came over the speaker, "Would you like pizza for dinner?" Sonny's face fell.

"Um, I dunno if I'll be home for dinner." Sonny said, "But I gotta go, rehearsal." She chuckled, then hung up.

"You were saying?" Chad coaxed.

"Oh," Sonny looked down, her cheeks reddening, "It-It's not important."

Chad suddenly moved down and sat on the couch near Sonny, "You said you don't really hate me." He smiled his amazing lopsided smile that made Sonny's heart melt.

"Oh . . . _that_." Sonny chuckled nervously, "Um . . . Listen, if-if we keep it on the down low would-would you like to-"

"Go out with you?" Chad finished. Sonny bit her lower lip, "If we keep it on the DL then maybe the Chad-ster will accept your-"

"Offer?" Sonny was the one to finish for _him _this time. They both laughed in unison.

"You'll have to still pretend like you hate me though." Chad said sympathetically, "You realize that, right?"

"_When I look in the mirror, what do I see? I see . . . Tawni!_" Tawni sing-songed, walking into the dressing room, oblivious to what had just happened. "Chad?" She growled.

"Tawni." He stood up, nodded once, and walked out.

"Wait!" Sonny called, "Don't you have to ask Tawni-" She froze, realizing he had never really had to ask Tawni something. She smiled to herself, feeling loved and cared for.

"You wanna share a salad?" Chad questioned, looking over the menu. Sonny chuckled. She still couldn't believe that her and Chad were having their first date. Of course, they had wanted a table inside so the photographers would leave them alone, but, with Sonny's luck, they were placed on the patio near the street. They had to keep hiding behind the menus.

"Nah, I don't like salad." Sonny's eyes grazed the menu one last time before shutting it, "How about fish?"

"I don't mind." Chad told the waiter they needed to keep the menus and they held them up to their faces, shielding them from the paparazzi that-thankfully-weren't around right now.

"Chad," Sonny began, "Do you think this will really work?"

"Will what work?" Chad said, scanning the streets for paparazzi.

"Us. You know . . . Dating? I mean, we're from rival shows." Sonny looked at him sympathetically.

"Sonny, it's fine. Besides, we won't see each other half the time while we're on set." He shrugged, "Listen to me." He set the menu down and grabbed her hands, "It'll all be fine." He leaned in and Sonny froze. Was he going to kiss her? She began to lean forward, squeezing her eyes shut. No, no, no, no. Her mind kept telling her to back away. That it was bad because they were from rival shows. This was an idiot thing to do. But it was too late, they had already kissed. And little did they know who caught it on camera.

Sonny was in the limo on her way to the studio the next morning when her phone buzzed. It was Lucy. "Lucy, tell me what's wrong _now_!" She pleaded, preparing herself for the tragic news.

"I'm sneaking-" She began, stopping for a moment.

"You're sneaking?"

"Hold on." She demanded. "I know right. I was like 'uh, loser much?'. Love you mom!" Sonny heard a door slam and Lucy returned to a cautious whisper, "I'm sneaking to California." Sonny nearly choked on her complimentary bagel.

"What!?" She shrieked, "You can't! You know how many days of school you'll be skipping? Your mom'll freak and-and report you missing and-and, I can't let you do that!"

"But I _want _to, Sonny!" Lucy emphasized, "It'll be fun, trust me. I can come to set with you. Besides, I've always wanted to be a director." Sonny sighed.

"Lucy, just," She glanced out the window and saw they were at the studio, "Just, promise me you'll wait for the summer, 'kay?" Before Lucy could answer, she hung up and stepped out of the limo.

"Fan mail!" The mail guy said as he pulled around with his mail cart. Tawni squealed as she pulled the large bag of fan mail inside the dressing room.

"Wow, popular much?" Sonny said sarcastically, "Oh, cool!" She said when she saw the small stack of four pieces of fan mail.

"Wow," Tawni rolled her eyes, "Not so popular much?" She cackled. Sonny ripped open the first letter.

**Dear Sonny,**

**My name is Chase and I'm your number one fan! I've always wanted to be on **_**So Random! **_**and now I tell myself that if a nobody Wisconsin girl can do it, so can a nobody seven year old. Thanks! You're a big inspiration! **

**Signed,**

**Chase**

The second said:

**Sonny,**

**It's Amanda. Why am I sending you fan mail you might ask? Well, I'm definitely NOT your fan anymore. Lucy may have forgiven you but I haven't. Thanks for tearing us apart. God.**

**Amanda**

The third said:

**Sonny,**

**My name is Courtney and I'm a HUGE fan of you and your sketches! I am now writing my own sketches, some of which I have enclosed inside also. Hope you enjoy them!**

**Sincerely,**

**1 Fan,**

**Courtney**

Sonny was already so depressed from Amanda's letter, she didn't bother opening the rest. The mail guy rolled around again and tossed a magazine inside the dressing room. Sonny's eyes widened when she saw the cover. A picture of her and Chad kissing. The headline read: **Rivals or Romantics? **

Sonny quickly snatched the picture. "Curt?" Tawni said, thinking she was talking to the mail guy. She was facing the mirror, applying make-up. "Curt, is that my _People _subscription?"

"N-No," Sonny lied, "It's my _Tween Weekly _subscription." She rolled her eyes and flopped on the couch, flipping to the cover story.

"You get that junk?" Tawni turned around on her swivel chair to face Sonny and shoot her a disgusted look.

"Uh, yeah! It's the-the bomb." Sonny scoffed and tried her best to hide the cover from Tawni.

"ALL _SO RANDOM! _CAST MEMBERS TO SET PLEASE. ALL CAST MEMBERS TO SET. THANK YOU!" The speaker announced. Sonny sighed and shoved the magazine under the cushion.

"Yay! Film time!" Tawni said, clapping her hands, "Time to show my sketch!" She quickly shuffled out of the dressing room. Sonny hung behind for a moment and took the magazine out one last time, staring at the magazine

"See?" She growled, "I told you it was a bad idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"**Subscription!" the mail guy, Curt, called into Marshall's office. He was about to toss the rubber-banded subscription of **_**People **_**magazine into his office when it was suddenly whisked from his hand.**

"**Sorry, mind if I take this for a minute?" Sonny said anxiously, rushing away to the dressing room before Curt could answer. **

**She collapsed onto the leopard-print recliner after stuffing two-dozen **_**People **_**subscription magazines underneath the large leopard-print cushion. She heaved heavily before her eye fell on a magazine that had slipped out of her arms. The horrifying cover stared up at her. "Why me?" She asked nobody in particular as she shoved it under the cushion quickly. **

"**Sonny?" Grady said, poking his head around the corner. A jittery Sonny yelped slightly and jumped backwards, falling onto the recliner. "C'mon! We're about to start filming! The crowd's just going **_**crazy**_**!" He chuckled. **

**Sonny smoothed her flower-print dress and tried to look sophisticated. But, instead of feeling erudite and stylish, she just felt scatter-brained and betrayed. **

"**Annnnnnnnnd ACTION!" **

**Sonny breathed in and out rhythmically, trying her hardest to make the terrifying image that was splattered across a national magazine escape her mind. **

"**Hey loser give me all your lunch money!" Tawni said in a deep voice. Sonny pulled the small lever on the specially made backpack and a plush but hard-looking boxing glove popped out and tapped Tawni. She screamed and fell backwards at her posse. **

"**Cut, cut, cut," Marshall declared. The audience's laughter, chattering, and screaming of their favorite actors' names began to roll back to life. Sonny thought she heard her name a few times, but wasn't exactly sure. "Sonny, where's the passion? Where's the life?" **

"**I-I'm sorry." She stammered, shaking her head to clear it of the image of Chad's face leaning towards hers. She looked towards the left wing and saw Chad. "Ugh, I'm hallucinating!" She assumed, whispering it to herself. This picture was driving her crazy. **_**Wait a minute, **_**she thought, **_**I'm **_**not **_**hallucinating! It's actually Chad**_**! "Uh, Marshall, do you mind if we take five?" Marshall contemplated this for a moment, then shrugged and walked towards the chocolate fountain. **

"**Chad, what are you doing here?" demanded Sonny through gritted teeth, "I **_**told **_**you that in order to maintain a secret relationship, you have to stay off of the **_**So Random! **_**set." Chad rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pocket of his **_**Mackenzie Falls **_**uniform. **

"**We don't need to maintain a secret relationship, Sonny, because the secret is out." He searched her brown eyes for something. What he was looking for exactly, Sonny didn't know. **

"**No, no, you see, I collected all the subscriptions so nobody around here knows . . . .**_**yet**_**." She added nervously, picking her cuticles. **

"**I did the same thing but I can't go collect the subscriptions in Virginia or Indiana or Washington!" Chad argued, "What about those?" **

"**Maybe . . . Maybe we get special subscriptions and the actual public magazines haven't been shipped out yet!" Sonny concluded, already Google-ing the phone number to the **_**People **_**magazine headquarters. **

"**That's ridiculous." **

"**Just try the number . . . Please . . . For us?" She looked into his blue eyes pleadingly. He sighed and smiled, taking the iPhone from Sonny's shaking, sweaty palm. **

"**Okay, fine." They peered around to make sure nobody was watching and quickly hugged. **

"**Tell you what, why don't you come to my apartment tonight and we'll talk about everything?" Chad offered. Sonny wanted to say yes but knew that it didn't feel right. **

"**Eh . . .," Sure, Chad was an emancipated minor but Sonny wasn't and she was only fifteen after all. "How about **_**you **_**come by **_**mine **_**and we talk about it over a nice hot bowl of **_**soup**_**?" She smiled her million dollar smile. Chad, instead of being pushy and persuasive, smiled warmly.**

"**I'd like that." **

_**Yeah! It's a party in the USA! Yeah! It's a party in the USA! **_**The music stopped and the radio DJ's voice came over the speakers once more, "And that was the newest hit single **_**Party in the USA **_**by the one and the only, Miley Cyrus! We've got Selena Gomez's new single, **_**Falling Down, **_**right after the break!" It cut to a commercial about Jewel Osco and Ms. Monroe switched it off. **

"**Mmm, this chicken noodle soup smells delicious, Chad should love it sweetie." She assured, taking a small taste-test of it and quickly reaching for an ice cold cup of water, since the soup was boiling hot. Sonny chuckled.**

"**Nice, mom." She situated the rolled up silverware neatly on the fancy brown placemats that also had tiny red beads hanging off of them. She lit the candelabra centerpiece. **_**Ding-dong**_**! Sonny jumped.**

"**It's him!" She squealed. Ms. Monroe's eyes widened and she hurriedly turned off the stove and scooped the soup into the fancy china bowls that were rarely used, they were just mostly for show, and hid around the corner to the hallway that the bedrooms were on so she could eavesdrop on her daughter's conversation. **

"**Chad, thanks for coming to **_**my **_**place instead of yours." Sonny took his coat and lazily tossed it aside on the couch, gesturing towards the kitchen, "Soup's ready." **

"**Cool," Chad took a seat across from Sonny and blew on his soup to cool it off. "So, about the magazines . . . I called . . .," **

"**And?" coaxed Sonny. **

"**And they already had 1,000 shipments sent out." Sonny sighed, looking dejected as she slurped her soup. "I'm sorry, I tried all I could. I told them it was Chad Dylan Cooper and that I needed the cover changed and they said it was fine and it was all about publicity and stupid stuff like that." **

"**This is so unfair. It hasn't even been our week-a-versary yet and already the paparazzi caught us." Sonny shoved her soup aside, "Ugh, I'm not even hungry anymore." **

"**Well . . . They can't catch us here." Chad leaned in and Sonny, aware of her mother peaking around the corner, twitched towards Ms. Monroe's direction. **

"**Not here. Not now." She whispered through a too-big smile that seemed obviously fake. **

"**Well, since we're just gonna be talking for right now, you should really eat." He shoved the soup bowl towards Sonny, who quickly gave in and drank another spoonful of the broth. While her mouth was full, her phone buzzed. The broth was hot, so she was letting it sit in her mouth for a few moments so it wouldn't burn her throat. **

"**He-wo?" She asked through the mouthful of broth. **

"**Sonny?" A familiar voice came over the speaker, "It's Lucy . . . I'm in Hollywood." Sonny spat her mouthful of hot soup all over Chad. **


End file.
